Unexpected Emotions
by AliciaFishy
Summary: ok, so please don't hate me. It's a SethKaitlin story. Yes, I love SS, but have an open mind. He tutors her and becomes her fake boyfriend to make Will jealous. Will it turn into more?
1. The Proposition

_A/N: ok, so I can not even describe where in the world this idea came from. I swear to you all that I am the biggest Seth/Summer fan EVER and this story will in no way bash Summer. I don't really know how I'm going to incorporate her into it yet. But, Seth and Kaitlin, as random as it is… you have to admit… it's an original idea. So, yea. I am up for suggestions on this one. I am playing it chapter by chapter. If I get reviews and stuff, I'll update quickly._

_Oh, and please constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. I love to write so I want to know where I mess up._

_**Written January 27, 2007.**_

--

Seth woke to his ringing cell phone. He flipped it open angrily, not bothering to open his eyes and look at the caller ID.

"You better have something important to say or I'm going to go back to sleep, and when I am well rested I'm going to come find you and kill you," he said. Who knew that Seth Cohen rambled even when he was half asleep?

"Well, I guess I should start planning my funeral." The voice giggled, "It's Kaitlin Cooper."

"Kaitlin?" He asked surprised, he had figured it would have been one of his parents or Ryan, "Umm... what's up?" he finally opened his eyes looking at his cluttered bedroom. Everything was out of place; the only thing in its rightful place was Captain Oats who was perched on the bedside table.

"Well, I kind of have a favor to ask," She said slightly embarrassed, "Do you want me to call back later?"

"Oh, um… no, I'm fine. What is it?" he said groggily. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe it was a dream. He decided to make the most of it.

"Well, just come over to my place when you get up… ok?" she asked.

--

"Seth, you're awake?" Ryan asked when Seth stepped into the kitchen, fully dressed and awake.

"Yeah, Kaitlin Cooper called me." He said still slightly confused. He had pinched himself numerous times during his shower, and everything still seemed to be happening.

"What? Why would Kaitlin call you?" Ryan asked, confused.

"I don't know. But she says she has a favor and I'm heading over there now." He replied, grabbing a bagel and the orange juice bottle that Ryan was about to drink, "this, is coming with me." He smiled as he walked out of the house, not waiting for a response from Ryan.

As he was driving to her house, he tried to think of what Kaitlin could possibly want from him. Was she taking up the responsibilities of the comic book club? No way, totally not it. She needed dating advice. No, that couldn't be it. Not Kaitlin Cooper. He pulled into her driveway as he continued to throw thoughts around. He walked to the door and rang the bell quickly. He heard footsteps inside and then the door opened.

"Hey," Kaitlin smiled, awkwardly, "come on in," she gestured as she stepped away from the door. A minute later he was sitting on her bed as she sat in her computer chair.

"So, Kaitlin, why am I here?" he asked.

"I think it's because I called you," she replied quickly.

"Seriously, why?" he asked anxiously.

"Ok, this is a big deal. I am failing chemistry and I need help. I had a tutor, Will, from school, but things got all weird because we were hooking up and I broke it off. So, I need your help," she sighed.

"You want me to tutor you?"

"Well, yea, but there's more… I need you to help me make Will jealous so he'll take me back," she murmured embarrassedly.

"What? How?" he asked; he was growing more confused by the second.

"I want you to be my fake boyfriend!" she spit out.

"Wh-what?"

"It's just, I don't know who else to ask," she said quietly.

"Kaitlin, there is no way I am letting you drag me into that," he said as he began to stand up.

"No, Cohen, please," she had her plan all figured out, make him think she really needed him; make him feel good about himself. "I need you. You are seriously the sexiest guy left in Newport."

Seth stopped and looked at her, he was falling for it. "You think so?" he asked.

"Well, yea, I mean, I've always thought you were hot," she smirked.

Seth thought about it in his head, secretly dating Kaitlin. That could so not work. She was fifteen and he was eighteen. It was wrong on too many levels. But, she thought he was hot. Cohen couldn't crush a girl's dream. "What exactly will I have to do?" he asked.

--

_A/N: So, I know it wasn't all that long. It's a first chapter though. So, people please review and tell me what you want. I love you all if you read this and I love those who have an open mind about it. :_


	2. The Nicknames

_A/N: YAY! As of now, no one has told me they hate my story… hopefully it will stay that way. So, here's chapter 2._

_**Written January 29, 2007**_

--

"So, you ready for this?" Seth asked as he stared at the entrance to the mall.

"Yup," she smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him in. She had told him that the first step in her plan was to get the word around Newport that they were together. Get people talking about it before Kaitlin would flaunt it in Will's face, so it looked legitimate.

Seth groaned as he walked with her. They were going to do a little shopping and then grab some food.

"What exactly are you expecting me to buy you today?" he asked quietly as they walked through the mall.

"Oh, I don't know, just some… pretty stuff," she grinned.

"Well, I don't plan on spending a bunch of money on pointless stuff. I hope you know that."

She giggled and leaned in to him, "well, I was thinking of diamonds," she said innocently.

"Kaitlin Cooper!" Seth exclaimed, causing everyone in the proximity to look at them, "I love you," he said rather loudly so that all of their watchers would hear.

"Aww, Sethykins, I love you too," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to walk with him. When they stepped into a store, she nearly slapped him, "Well, you so almost ruined the whole fucking plan," she whispered as they looked through the things in the store.

"But I so covered. Actually, I think I moved the plan along even farther," he smiled in mock triumph.

"Yea, I guess you did, Sethykins," she giggled, running off towards a rack of hoodies.

"I really think we need to discuss new nicknames," he said as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"But, Sethykins, I don't even have a nickname yet," she pouted, "I have to have one before we can just get rid of them. I need to know if I like this nickname first."

"Well, I don't know… umm… Kaity?" he asked.

"Yea, no," she said with a sour face.

"So, new nicknames it is. You can call me Cohen and I'll call you Kait," he smiled.

"You can call me Kait, but I think I'm sticking with Sethykins," she laughed as she ran off again, Seth right behind her.

--

Later that afternoon Seth hauled the heavy bags up the Cooper stairs. Kaitlin stood behind him, wearing a huge smile.

"Aww, my boyfriend is such a gentleman," she cooed.

"Yea, and my girlfriend is lazy," he said turning to look at her.

"It is most definitely the guy's job to carry the bags up the stairs."

"But, the girl can definitely help when her boyfriend is skinnier than her!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, get off that," she joked as she helped him with the bags.

Once they were in her room, he laid down on her bed, "I'm taking a nap," he sighed.

"Whatever. We do need to discuss our next move, though," she said as she sat beside him on the bed.

"You talk, I'll listen," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ok, so tomorrow morning, you will take me to school and you'll kiss me in the parking lot, in front of everyone," she said matter of factly.

"Kaitlin, let me think about that one. NO!" he said sitting up and facing her, "There is no way in hell I'm going to kiss you, ever."

"I think that's a lie," she smiled arrogantly.

"What? I am helping you, not going to jail for statutory," he said rolling his eyes at her, which made her giggle. "No, don't laugh, I'm serious."

"Well, I think I can change your mind," she said touching his nose, "Sethykins."

"Kaitlin, I said no. You can not pull me down on this one. I will not EVER kiss you. I will drive you to school, but no kiss," he sighed.

"Cohen, shut up," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No. I'm not shutting up about this!" he retorted.

"Look, it's not that hard. You have to kiss me, or no one is going to believe we're together," she whined.

"Uh-uh."

"You are being so childish!" she hollered, grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully. Seth pulled back, angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I did NOT just kiss Kaitlin Cooper."

"No shit; I kissed you," she sighed, "See, it wasn't that big of a deal. We can do that in the school parking lot and then you can just leave. No one will probably even realize that it's you," she pleaded.

Seth sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the choices, "You better really like this Will guy, because you're going to be paying me back for the rest of your natural life," he sighed.

--

_A/N: ok, so there's chapter 2, first kiss and all: I hope that wasn't too rushed. I mean, it was definitely a fake kiss. I'm not going to rush their real relationship, though. I can promise that much. So, tell me what you want to see… please!_

_Oh, and thanks for those people who reviewed and made this chapter worth writing. _


	3. The Makeout

_A/N: woohoo! I heart my story… I have noticed a few other people picking up the SK concept and that's really exciting. _

_I definitely put the wrong date on yesterday's chapter, but oh well…_

_**Written January 29, 2007**_

--

Seth walked into the pool house the next morning to see a sleeping Ryan. Seth knew he didn't have very much time before he needed to leave to get Kaitlin.

"Ryan," he shouted, "Yo, bro, get up. I need to talk to you," he continued as he began to shake Ryan awake.

"Go away," Ryan muttered, turning over.

"Ryan, I have to talk to you. I'm dating Kaitlin Cooper, dude," Seth sighed.

The revelation caused Ryan to sit up immediately, "You what?" he asked shocked. He regretted it almost immediately, knowing he probably wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"Well, I mean, it's not a real relationship. She's just trying to make this guy jealous. I don't know how I got roped in, but… I'm in it," he sighed.

Ryan looked at Seth to tell if he was joking, but the expression on his face showed that he obviously wasn't. This caused Ryan to laugh hysterically.

"Ryan, it isn't funny. At all," he exclaimed.

"Seth, you're dating a fifteen year old. I would say that it's pretty funny."

--

Although Seth's talk with Ryan didn't seem to help, Seth decided not to back out on Kaitlin. He pulled up to her house and honked the horn. She skipped out a moment later and hopped into the Range Rover.

"Good morning, sunshine," she beamed.

"Hey," he groaned as he headed towards Harbor High.

"Aw, what's wrong with my Sethykins? Is he sleepy?"

"No, I'm not sleepy. I just really, really do not want to do this," he sighed.

"You really enjoy acting childish," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, because it's not a mature thing to not want to make out with a fifteen year old girl."

"I bet you wanted to when you were fifteen. Oh, wait, no girls wanted you then," she said meanly.

"That was low. Even for you," he snapped.

"Whatever, just forget about the kiss. I don't to make out with a bad kisser in front of the student body!"

Seth was infuriated as he parked the car and hopped out. He quickly swung her door open and lifted her out, her legs wrapping around his waist. Seth kissed her roughly and forcefully with his arms around her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled back, they were both out of breath. The entire Harbor student body seemed to be standing in the parking lot watching. The crowd clapped and cheered when Seth gently pecked Kaitlin's forehead, setting her back on the ground.

--

At work, Seth couldn't seem to get Kaitlin out of his mind. Around lunch his cell phone rang; he looked to see it was Kaitlin. He flipped it open quickly, "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, baby, I miss you," she cooed.

"Are you at lunch?" he asked bluntly.

"Yep," of course she was, there would be people around to hear her acting lovey towards him. "I want to go home early, Sethykins."

"Oh, so you want me to just leave work?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied. Seth could hear the smile she was wearing.

"Well, Bill is coming in at 2:30. I can't leave before then," he sighed.

"So you'll be here when I get out?" she asked.

"Of course."

--

Yet, at 2:45, Bill still hadn't arrived. You would think the boss could at least call. Seth knew he needed to leave if he was going to make it to get Kaitlin in time. He looked outside the store, into the mall. It was completely deserted. He grabbed his keys and locked up the store. Seth sprinted out of the mall to his car. He drove as fast as he could to the school. He parked the car just as the bell rang and students filed through the doors.

A moment later, Kaitlin was walking towards the car.

"Hey, baby," she smiled as she got into the car.

"Hey," he replied sweetly.

"Will is standing right there. We have to make this look hot. Don't get freaked out." She whispered and kissed him. She slowly moved closer to him until she was sitting in his lap. If Seth didn't know better, he would have thought she was enjoying it. He moved his arms around her back as she slowly pulled back for air. She kept his face close to hers.

"This is kind of weird," he breathed loudly.

"I guess that's what little Sethykins thinks too, huh?" she asked, looking downward.

"It is definitely not little," he replied defensively.

"Uh-huh."

--

_A/N: so, what did you think? I hope you like it… I wrote it at school today, so yea._


	4. The Problem

A/N: Well, sorry this took forever. I lost it in my math book… eeeek. Too much non-homework in there. Ha-ha.

--

Chapter 4 – "The Problem"

"So, I'll meet you by 6 in the comic book store," Kaitlin smiled as Seth walked towards the second level of the mall. Halfway up the stairs he spotted Bill pacing in front of the store.

He rushed to him, "Oh, hi, Bill," he muttered, brushing past him into the store.

"Seth Cohen! Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily.

"Well, see, you weren't here at 2:50, and I had to be at Harbor by 3:10. I had made arrangements with you, but I had to go."

"Seth, I have a business to run here. I can't have employees who are more concerned with getting to a high school than watching my store," he yelled.

"I understand. It won't happen again," Seth replied.

"You're absolutely right, it won't be happening, because you won't be working here anymore," Bill stated, matter-of-factly.

"What? No," Seth murmured, pleadingly.

--

"Seth, what's the rush? Don't you have to work? Or did Bill finally show up?" she asked as she hopped into the car. Seth had called her and told her if she wanted a ride home she needed to be there in two minutes. She had quickly rushed out of the mall.

"Oh, he showed up," Seth exclaimed, "And then, get this, he fired me! Ok, Kaitlin, your childish scheme isn't just messing with kids anymore. Now, I've lost my source of income!"

Kaitlin sat silent and looked over at him. She couldn't decide if she wanted to keep dragging him through all of this.

"Ok, Cohen. I'm sorry; just drop me at home and we'll just forget any of this ever happened.

"Definitely not going to cause Bill to forget," he sighed.

"Well," she said quietly.

"No, I don't want to hear your plan. You've already screwed everything up."

"Ok, I wasn't going to tell you anyway."

"You're still playing me. I can tell. Kait, just stop it. I can't take anymore crap," he sighed as his phone rang. He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Cohen?" the voice came through. It was a girl, and she was crying.

"Who is it?" Kaitlin asked.

"Shut up, Kaitlin. You're not invading my phone conversations like you did my life!" he shouted almost forgetting the phone was at his ear.

"Umm, Cohen, do you want me to call you back or something?" the voice asked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," he said as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. "Summer?" he asked, shocked.

--

Later that night, Summer sat in Seth's bedroom, playing with Captain Oats. Seth was extremely shocked. He had talked to Summer for the first time since their breakup.

"So, what's wrong??" he asked, sitting near her.

"Well, it's Che," she sighed.

Seth sighed also. Che was the one who had ruined everything and now he had hurt Summer. Not cool; not cool at all. He was going down; Seth would find a way.

"What did he do?" Seth snorted.

"He cheated on me. I can't believe I trusted him. He slept with that bimbo," she cried.

"Oh, Sum, I'm sorry," he responded sympathetically. That guy had the nerve to steal the most amazing woman in the world and then turn around and cheat on her.

"Cohen, that's not the whole problem. I left him two weeks ago. But, now I found out," she sobbed. It was getting hard to understand her.

"Found out what?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"I- I'm having his baby, Seth. I'm pregnant," she said, laying her head on his lap.

"Oh."

"Cohen, I'm scared. I have to tell him. I have to call or something. But, how do I tell him?" she asked rhetorically.

Seth sat quiet for a moment; he had no idea what to say to her. He looked down at her.

"You want some food or something?" he asked a minute later.

She grinned up at him, slightly giggling, "No. You would not believe how much food Taylor has made me. It's insane," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Just then, Kaitlin burst into the room.

"Hello, lover," she grinned at Seth, "What up, Sum?" she laughed.

"Wait, lover?" Summer asked. She peered at Seth.

"Huh? Oh, no. Kait is, well, she's using me for my body," he sighed seriously.

"Don't forget your car," Kaitlin giggled. She sat down next to Summer, "No, the truth is that I was having boy problems," she sighed.

"And you went to Seth?" Summer laughed, "Oh, sweetie. Your boy must have really screwed up your thinking."

"Seth playfully hit Summer, "You so can't talk. You're here with boy problems too."

"Hey now, no hitting," she laughed.

"Kait, why did you come?" Seth asked peering at Kaitlin.

"I was with some kids from school and I had them drop me over here. Do you want me to go downstairs?" she asked.

"No, but anything you hear in this room, does not get repeated to anyone, especially not Taylor," Summer spoke up.

"Ok, this must be really juicy," Kaitlin smirked.

Summer told her the entire story. This time she included more facts on the break up and the whole story of finding out she was pregnant. Seth had his arms around her to comfort her.

"Oh, that ass hole," Kaitlin sighed at the end of Summer's story.

"So, I don't know what to do. I mean he has to know, but I don't know how to tell him," Summer sighed.

"Make Seth tell him," Kaitlin smirked.

"What? No, no, no!" Seth exclaimed.

"Kaitlin, I don't know how that would work," Summer replied, confused.

"Oh, just listen," Kaitlin said excitedly.

--

A/N: so? What does Kaitlin have up her sleeves? And, is Summer a potential threat to what I've got going with Seth and Kaitlin? Hmm… we'll find out.


End file.
